Since the portable hoist assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,610 was first introduced to the marketplace, it has received a favorable response. However, those needing a small hand carryable portable hoist assembly for moving small loads short distances in either a vertical direction, a horizontal direction or both have expressed a desire to use such a portable hoist assembly in a variety of different applications not contemplated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,610.
Exemplary of some situations in which a small hand-carryable portable hoist assembly has been needed include moving roofing materials or small air conditioning units to or from the roof of a building. Similar needs have arisen during work on bridges where a need has arisen to move supplies and equipment up to or down from a bridge surface. Still other needs have arisen within multi-story buildings or factories where a need has arisen to move equipment or supplies from one floor to another floor through an open space within the building.
Yet another need has arisen in small shops where either parts or supplies must be moved short distances in confined spaces. For example, a small machine shop may receive delivery of a small engine assembly to its shop floor for rebuild or repair. In larger machine shops, such small engine assemblies are first placed on a pallet, then a fork lift truck takes the engine where it needs to go. In still other shops overhead cranes are used. But in small shops loads such as engines, must often be placed in locations with limited access before they can be disassembled.
In still another example, a small business may receive deliveries of containers of liquid that weigh in excess of one hundred pounds. Such containers may be typically moved to the location where needed by wagons or carts. However, lifting the containers, moving the containers over the wagon or cart and then lowering the containers onto the wagon or cart from a position on the floor requires the use of a portable hoist assembly.
In yet another example, a large electric motor may have to be removed from a machine for repair or replacement; however, nearby equipment may restrict access to the large electric motor. In such cases there is a need for a portable hoist assembly to lift the large electric motor into a space where it can be moved around other equipment.
Accordingly, a need has arisen in the art for systems and methods for mounting a small hand carryable portable hoist assembly usable for lifting small loads, not easily carried, to increase the utility of the small hand carryable portable hoist assembly.